Five Years Later
by cakesandpies
Summary: Edward changed Bella, but something happened and the results are not what anyone was expecting.  Five Years Later catches up with the duo to see the aftermath of that fateful night.
1. Chapter 1

I had been sleeping for five years. That's exactly what my 'life' had felt like. All the plans we had, down to the exact detail… the wedding, her becoming like me, our life together…. Everything went wrong.

She was changed though. I had changed her. I held her in my arms and sank my teeth into her flesh with nothing but love in my stone, cold heart. In the end, it hadn't mattered.

Bella 'awoke' with no memory of me whatsoever. She was in a total state of panic. Apparently her memories were completely erased from before she moved to Forks. The last thing she remembered was getting on a plane in Tucson.

As soon as she recovered, she left. She spoke to no one, not even Charlie. Carlisle tried to talk to her. We even sent Jasper after her in a failed attempt to calm her down.

As usual, Jacob seemed to be the only one to reason with her. She didn't understand what she was. Jacob explained to her about her new 'life' and how she would now need to survive. I was horrified when Jacob reported back to me that she was practically psychotic and talking daily about killing herself.

He growled at me with such hatred. I didn't blame him, because obviously he had been right and we had all lost her.

It was almost five years to the day when I walked into an office in Manhattan to speak to our family's lawyer and saw her again.

She was standing across the large marble-floored lobby, examining some piece of artwork. She looked… so different. I only had a split second to study her while she was unaware. She seemed to sense my presence and turned. She held my gaze for what seemed like forever, but then broke off contact and continued talking to the man at her left. I focused my hearing on her conversation and caught snippets about 'lighting', 'height' and 'framing.'

Mr. Atworthy, our family's lawyer was calling to me from across the lobby. I pulled myself away from the sight of her and barely was able to concentrate on what the man was saying. After my meeting concluded, I rode the elevator to the lobby and exited. I walked directly to the large print artwork that Bella had been standing in front of. It was a photograph. It seemed like an abstract image. I stood pondering it for a moment when I sensed her presence behind me. I turned slowly and saw her in front of me.

"You like it?" She asked.

I almost wept right then and there with hearing her voice again. "Yes."

"Good! I'm the photographer."

"Oh."

"You're like me, aren't you?" She waited patiently. Her perfectly arched brow showing her only irritation with my delay.

"Yes." I could not stop staring at her. She looked so sophisticated and polished. Her soft brown hair was cut in a perfect straight line at the shoulders. Her white starched shirt was wrapped neatly around her tiny waist and her black pants seemed to mold to her legs. Her feet were clad in some sort of small black patent leather shoe.

She laughed and threw her head back. Her chestnut hair swayed and then returned to its neat style. I fisted my hands at my sides to keep from reaching out and touching it.

"Not a man of many words."

"I suppose not." I was waiting for the other shoe to drop and Bella to recognize me as the man that ruined her life.

"Can I buy you a drink?" She asked coyly. My confused expression made her laugh once again. "It's just an expression. It means, can I sit next to you and talk to you."

I felt myself relax and return her wonderful smile. "Sure."

We both walked around the corner to a bar that catered to the after work suits of Wall Street. We procured a small high top table in the corner and both ordered a glass of red that neither of us touched.

"So." She started.

I waited for whatever thought was about to spill out of her. I took her in. I could not believe how incredibly beautiful she looked. Despite the polished look and expertly applied make-up, she looked exactly the same.

"Where do you come from?" She asked as she casually swirled her wine glass.

"The west coast."

"Are you alone?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"I know of others, but I live alone."

"What others?" She asked as she tilted her head toward me. I leaned slightly towards her and smelled strawberries. My gut clenched as I fought the desire to reach across the table and pull her towards me.

"A small pack."

"Hmm." She answered as she nibbled on her bottom lip. She had to know what she was doing to me.

"Have you met others?" I asked.

"A few. Not nice ones." She frowned.

"Yes, there are many of those."

"How old are you?"

I looked around and saw that a few people had taken notice of us and our unusual conversation. I suggested that we leave.

I led her to the hotel where I was staying. I suggested having my car brought around so that we might take a drive in peace. She agreed easily and I shook my ahead probably for the millionth time at my Bella's naivety.

We climbed inside the car and waited for a clearing in the traffic. I was looking away from her when she spoke.

"I'm not afraid of you, you know."

I closed my eyes tightly and commanded my head to stop spinning. Could she know? Was she playing some cruel trick on me?

"Maybe you should be." I answered as I sped through the traffic toward the Lincoln Tunnel.

"No, I don't think you'd hurt me."

"Never intentionally." I answered. I glanced over and saw her frown.

I drove to a small park and pulled over in a deserted parking lot. I turned off the engine but let the car's stereo system run. My iPod was connected to the system and classical music filled the car. Bella picked up my iPod and spun through my collection.

"You have so much music." She said absently as she scanned the lists.

My head spun again as I replayed the memory of her speaking those words verbatim in my bedroom in Forks. Could she really not know me?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Isabella Black."

That was a small knife to my heart.

"And you are?"

"Edward."

"Do you have a last name Edward?"

"Heath."

"Oh." She seemed to frown.

"You seem disappointed. Were you expecting me to be someone else?"

"No, of course not. I just felt a certain something.. I don't know… when you said your name was Edward. But the last name doesn't match the first. Does that make sense?"

"I suppose. I've had several names and they all exist for the purpose of record keeping. None carry any significance."

"What was your family's name?"

"I don't remember them anymore."

"Will that happen to me eventually?"

"Well, it depends. How old are you now?"

"I've been like this for 5 years."

"Then your memories are fresh. They will fade."

"I don't want them to fade." She said with conviction. I studied her profile, wondering what she was thinking.

"How old are you?" She asked as she swung her head around to face me.

"More than 100 years old now."

"Wow."

"Time moves differently now. There are no more feelings of 'time running out'. It just is."

"I suppose I'll adjust." She sighed. "I still miss my family."

"Oh?"

"I left behind my parents and brother."

"What happened to them?"

"My parents think I'm dead."

"What about your brother?"

"Jake? Well, he's sort of an adoptive brother. He took me in when I had no one. I had been changed and was utterly alone. He's… special. He helped me."

"Do you two still stay in touch?"

"No, not really." She looked away again and an expression of sadness moved into her features.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated. I know he cares about me. I care about him. But it's not good for us to be together."

"Okay."

She laughed. "This is the most I've talked to anyone in…. well… I can't remember how long." She sat up and straightened her already perfect hair. "I need to get back to my studio. I have a shoot tonight."

"Now?"

"I work at night." She winked at me. "I find it helps my cover to claim I'm a night owl."

"Good idea."

I drove in silence back into the city. The traffic was light due to the late hour. I pulled up in front of an elegant brownstone in the Tribeca neighborhood. She exited the car with the gracefulness of a ballet dancer. She turned back and leaned into the car through the open window.

"I've enjoyed tonight Edward."

I wished I could've recorded the sound of her speaking my name. "Me too." I said softly.

"If I have more questions…"

"You know where I'm staying. I'll be in town 'til Friday."

She stared at me for what seemed like a full minute. Then she smiled and turned to go inside. I pulled away from the curb and dared not look back.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: As always, these lovely characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am grateful for the chance to play with them a little…._

_If you like this story, please let me know and I will continue. It's beginning to take a direction that I had not planned. Drama, drama, drama. Never smooth sailing for Edward and Bella!_

I was leaving New York City tomorrow and Bella hadn't come to me. I had hoped she would. At night, when most everyone was sleeping, even New Yorkers, I walked the streets. Inevitably, I ended up at Bella's brownstone, staring up into the third floor where she worked. I'd occasionally see flashbulbs going off.

It was 4:00 am when I once again headed down the twisting and winding streets of her Tribeca neighborhood. There was not much sound, only the echo of my hard soled shoes on the pavement. I was just rounding the corner when I pulled up short. Bella was standing in the door way of her building. She was with a man. I could not see his face, but he was young, muscular with blond hair. Human.

I heard Bella's laugh, like the tinkling of fine crystal. She threw her head back and smiled at her companion. My stomach sank like a stone. Then he turned to head to a waiting cab. He looked back over his shoulder as he climbed into the car.

"Hey Iz?"

"Yeah?" Bella answered.

"Love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back to him. He smiled and closed the car door. I stood in the street and watched it drive away.

"Edward?" Bella's startled voice called from the doorway. I looked up and saw the embarrassment on her face as she wrapped a large sweater around her slender body.

"I… I'm sorry." I needed to explain my presence, but my tongue simply would not work.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was walking. He called you Iz."

"Oh, well, it's a nickname. People call me Izzy. Isabella is so formal." She waved a dismissive hand.

"Right." I felt like choking on the words.

"Well, come on up." She smiled at me and headed into the darkened doorway.

She led the way into the building and climbed three flights of marble stairs. At the third floor landing, there were two doors; one at each end of the hallway.

"This is my personal apartment. The other is my studio." She opened the apartment door. It was decorated in classic, but modern furniture. Very minimalist. Everything was neat. She walked to a white couch and wrapped herself in a throw blanket. She indicated with a hand that I should sit.

"So, this is what you do with your nights?"

"Sometimes."

"I see."

"You're with that human?" I asked, still is disbelief over what I saw.

"I know it's odd…"

"Odd? It's dangerous."

"I know what I'm doing." Her tone turned cool.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry, but how can you…"

She cut me off. "He knows, alright? He knows what I am."

"Oh God Bella, what a mess."

"It's Izzy, and no, it's not a mess. He's okay with it all."

"How do you… how do you control yourself?"

She crossed her lovely slim legs and pondered my question. "It's not so hard. I make sure I'm well fed before I see him."

I shook my head and stared down at my feet, striving for control.

"Haven't you ever been with a human?" She asked. My head shot up.

"I have."

"And?"

"It did not end well." I could not meet her intense gaze.

"Oh." She stood and walked to the window. "I'm sorry. Truly."

I shrugged and looked away from her. This way beyond surreal. Here I was talking to the love of my life about the love of my life.

"It was a long time ago." I rose up and headed for the door. "I'm sorry I disturbed you. I did not mean to interrupt your farewell with your companion."

She walked slowly towards me. The throw blanket had moved off of her shoulder. I could see the black strap of whatever she wore against her perfect shoulder. When she reached me, she put a hand on my arm. I was grateful for the two layers of clothing I was wearing. I don't think I could've maintained my composure if Bella touched me.

"You are always welcome here, Edward."

"You're very kind." I turned and put my hand on the doorknob.

"You have an open invitation anytime you come back to the city." She smiled at me and I realized it was not the same smile my Bella had given me thousands of time. This was the polite smile of a stranger. She was kind, and happy to find someone like herself, but still a stranger. I smiled back at her.

"Well, until next time then." I moved through the doorway and pulled it shut behind me. I took a few steadying breaths as I made my way down the stairs and back outside into the damp night.

I was tempted to call Alice or Carlisle, but in the end I decided to keep this news to myself. I had found Bella, but not. The Bella I had known and loved was not here.

xXx

I prepared for my departure the following morning. I was packed and ready for my early flight back to Washington. I walked outside into the gray and gloomy morning. I was about to get into my waiting taxi when I felt her presence near me. I turned my head and saw her standing on the street corner. She gave me a little smile and a wave. I had my luggage removed from the cab as she slowly approached me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you one last time before you left."

Her voice cascaded over me. I took in her appearance. She was dressed so unlike my Bella. Gone were the zip-up hooded sweatshirts and jeans. This woman before me wore a long black jacket belted at her tiny waist. I could see leather boots peeking out from under her coat that would've made Rosalie jealous. And to top it all off, she wore a newsboy style cap atop her head.

"Would you like to come inside?" I indicated the hotel lobby with my hand.

"No, I was hoping we could walk in the park."

I laughed. We would most certainly be the only people walking in the park on this cold, rainy morning.

"Sure."

I began to move and was startled when she tucked her arm inside the crook of my elbow. We crossed the street and strolled down the paths inside the park.

"I know this is silly. You must think I'm odd for showing up like this."

"No more so than me showing up on your doorstep last night. It's not so unusual really. We are probably the only two of our kind in the area."

She laughed nervously. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

I stopped abruptly. "What?"

"It's nothing I can't handle. Just a small pack that passed through here not long ago."

"Bella, did they threaten you?" I realized I was grabbing her arm. I exhaled and released her.

"It's Izzy. Or Isabella, and no, they didn't."

"But…"

"They were… not pleased with the way I was living; so closely with humans. They said they'd be back to check up."

"You're afraid?"

"Well, a little I suppose. I mean, I can handle myself. I know I can, it's just… I didn't want to talk to my brother about this. He'd only worry and then come out here and try and convince me to come back."

"Jake?"

"Yes. He's…protective."

I couldn't help the snort that came out of my mouth. I could see Bella glance at me with a frown, but she continued. "It's just nice having someone else…. Someone else like me."

"I'm glad I came then." I smiled at her and she linked her arm with mine once again.

We walked the perimeter of the park and then back toward the hotel. As we approached the grand revolving doors, she pulled me to a stop.

"I…" she bit her lip nervously and it was almost enough to drive me to my knees. "I was wondering if we could stay in touch?"

"I'd like that." I clenched my fists together to keep from reaching out and touching her porcelain cheek.

"I hope you don't mind. I mean, Conner is protective, but afterall is said and done, he's only human."

"Ah, Conner."

"You don't approve. I know." She shook her head.

I chose my words carefully. "It's not that, Bella. I've been down this road. I loved a human once and it cost us both. It ruined a lot of lives."

She opened her mouth to speak but then shut it firmly. I waited, but she didn't continue. Finally, she broke the tension.

"I suppose you should be going."

I checked my watch. "Yes,"

"My number is 646-487-1919."

I pulled out my cell phone and punched in her number. "And now you have my number."

I heard her phone ring in her pocket. The ring tone was Clair de Lune. She quickly silenced it. "Weird I know. It's DeBussy."

"I know."

She stared at me again. I wondered if anything about me was starting to trigger her memory. I desperately wanted her to remember me. I wanted her to look at me the way my Bella used to. I was terrified of the anger and derision I would see, but still, it would be her. I watched her, but then her face returned to the serene canvas it had been.

"You know DeBussy?"

"Yes."

"You are unlike anyone I've ever met." She laughed and held out her hand. "Well, it was nice to meet you Edward. Have a safe flight."

I slid my hand into hers and tried not to linger too long. "Thank you Bella."

She laughed. "It's Izzy."

"Right."

She laughed again as she turned to leave. I watched her walk away, that long black coat swishing as she moved. I wondered when I'd see her again.

xXx

It was a month later when my cell phone chimed. I picked it up ½ way through the first ring.

"Bella?"

I heard her laugh, but weakly. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. "How many times to we need to go over this? It's Izzy."

"What's wrong?"

"I need you."


	3. Chapter 3

"I need you."

I realized I was up and heading for my closet to get my suitcase before she even finished her sentence.

"What happened?"

"I… I'm not sure."

"Are you hurt?" I asked as I rapidly threw clothes into the open suitcase.

"No, no. It's nothing. At least, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong."

"Tell me what you feel, then."

I heard her let out a long, shaky breath. "I feel like someone has been in my apartment."

"Someone like us?"

"Yes."

"Bella, you need to get out of there immediately."

"Already done."

"I'm on my way."

"You don't have to fly all the way out here. I think I just panicked." She laughed with a trace of embarrassment in her voice.

"I would feel better seeing you in person."

"I don't even know you." Again, the laugh.

"I know." I waited several seconds. "Do you want me to come?" I held my breath.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"I'll be on a flight tonight. Change cell phones. Contact me in about 8 hours. I'm sure I'll have landed by then."

"Okay. Thanks."

"It's no trouble, Bella, really."

"What do I have to do to get you to stop calling me Bella? Can I call you Eddie?"

"No." I heard her laugh again as she ended the call.

xXx

I took the redeye out of SeaTac and was in New York at 4:00 am. As I was entering the terminal, my phone vibrated.

"You're here." She spoke simply.

"Just landed."

"I'm at baggage."

I laughed. "How do you know where I am? There are a few airports in and around New York City, you know?"

"You're at JFK." She answered without a trace of amusement.

"I'll be at the baggage claim in a minute." I ended the call and walked steadily through the throng of slow moving people, careful to keep myself from moving too fast. I was dressed casually, in dark jeans, a leather jacket and baseball cap.

As I rounded the corner, I saw her standing directly under the sign for baggage claim. I almost stopped dead in my tracks. She looked so much like my Bella the last time I had seen her alive. She wore her long brown hair down, with some sort of headband. She had on a flannel shirt and faded black jeans. On her feet she wore old converse high top sneakers.

As I moved near her, she spoke. "Thanks for coming."

I swallowed the enormous lump in my throat. "Sure." I croaked. I saw her glance at me but then she turned her gaze the baggage carousel that had begun moving. After I had retrieved my bag, she wordlessly led me through the automatic doors that lead to the parking garage.

I followed her to a nondescript white rental car. We both climbed in and she began driving.

"Where are we going?"

"I have rented a suite at a hotel in Soho. I wanted to be close to my apartment and studio to sort of keep an eye on things."

"Alright."

"I was wondering if…" she laughed nervously. "If you'd stay there with me. I sort of need to do some detective work and I thought we could work better if we were together. You'd have your own space. It's got two bedrooms."

"That's fine." I waited a beat. "What does Conner think of all this?"

She shot me a glance from the corner of her eye. "He thinks I'm out of town for a few weeks on an assignment."

"Are you concerned for his safety?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he should leave the city too?"

"Possibly. Right now, I'm watching him carefully and seeing if he's being followed. I know his scent is all over my apartment." Her voice shook. She ran her hand threw her hair. "I don't think he's in danger, but I don't know. I don't know who's following me or why." She sounded scared.

I covered her hand with my own and squeezed. I wanted to leave it there, but I removed it quickly. "We'll get to the bottom of this, Bel… Izzy."

She laughed. "You're learning! You know, for a vampire, you're a little slow on the uptake in the name department."

"No, it's not that…. It's… you remind me of someone I used to know."

She looked over at me suddenly. "You don't know her anymore?"

"No."

"Did she die?"

"Yes, a long time ago."

"Was she human?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

I didn't respond. I couldn't. Even having the strength of an immortal wasn't enough to bear this. I swear, my long dead heart was physically hurting and I had to pretend I was fine.

"Yes, well, as I said, it was a long time ago."

Luckily our conversation was derailed by our arrival at the hotel. It was a lovely, old mansion that had been converted into a hotel at the turn of the century. We entered the underground parking garage and left the car in Bella's assigned space. I followed her to the bank of elevators. She used her pass card to access the top floor and bypass any curious eyes. The elevator doors opened directly across from her suite's door.

"Here we are." She quickly opened the door. The suite was small, but charming. The furniture was contemporary, yet comfortable. I walked around taking in the surroundings. Bella had thrown her things on the counter of the small kitchen and flopped onto the leather sofa.

"You know, now that you're here, I feel kind of stupid about this whole thing."

I circled back around and sat down across from her. "I'm sure you know now that you're a vampire, your instincts are shaper. Things you might have missed, or second-guessed are now sharper and clearer."

I was a bit surprised when she came over to me and gently tugged me into a standing position. She hugged me fiercely. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her slender frame and squeezed gently.

"Thank you Edward." She stepped back and bit her bottom lip. "I've been on my own a long time." Her voice was husky with emotion.

"You're still a young vampire. It takes a long time to get used to it- to build a new life."

"Is that what you've done?" She looked up at me with those huge eyes of hers.

"I've tried."

She released me and walked to a small table in the corner set up with a laptop and various folders and papers.

"Anyway, this is what I have so far. If you want to check it out and see if anything pops out."

I crossed to the small table and sat down. I began reading over what she had compiled.

"This is very thorough."

"I tried to cover all my bases, but honestly I still don't know what I'm looking for."

"You haven't told me what exactly happened that led you to believe someone was in your apartment."

"It was the smell, most of all."

I watched her. She moved to the bank of windows and crossed her arms. "Conner was with me in the studio and we were heading back to the apartment. I opened the door and I noticed it immediately. I don't know why, but I had such an overpowering sense to not let Conner in. I actually pushed him back through the door. He hit the wall of the hallway with such force that his head dented the drywall." She swallowed.

"What did it smell like?"

She turned to look at me. "Death."

"Death?" I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rising.

"I guess it's like what you imagine the inside of a crypt smells like." She smiled. "You know, like in a horror movie."

I couldn't meet her eyes. I had that exact same thought once. 'Death.' It had entered my brain the minute I had set foot inside the Volturi's inner sanctum. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment. If somehow the Volturi were here, Bella was in a lot more trouble than she knew.

"What else?"

"What?"

"What else did you notice, besides the smell?"

"Nothing was out of place. Not a single thing."

"But?"

"Well, it's not logical…"

"Tell me."

"There was a feeling in the air. The air felt… hostile."

"Did you feel any pain? Physical or mental?"

"No, why?"

"Just trying to figure this out."

"That's an odd question though, Edward. What does that mean?"

"It's a wild guess."

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"No. Not right now, at least. I have some research of my own to do." I rose and grabbed my messenger bag and headed to the door.

"You can work here."

"No, I need to be moving, and Bella, until I contact you, don't go home. Watch Conner. He may be in danger. You need to get him out of his apartment, but don't physically go near him."

"He's in danger because of me." Her face fell and my heart broke a little more to see her so distressed over her human.

"I don't know that yet. It's just a precaution." I left before I scared her even further. I rode the elevator down and headed for the lobby and out into the bright New York City sun. I pulled my baseball cap low and hailed a taxi. I headed deep into Times Square and looked for the nearest internet café.

I opened up my laptop with its illegal encryption software and typed a short email to a secure address.

_Can't explain much. Found Bella. She has no memory of me/us. She's in danger. I Think Jane is after her. Need your help. Location coming forth with. E-_

I waited and ordered a coffee for appearances. It took only ten minutes for my inbox to show a new message.

_Already know location. Saw it. Help on the way. Jas too. Arrive tonight._

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. My hands hovered over the keyboard. I desperately wanted to ask Alice something else. Despite the circumstances, I still had a thread of hope alive in me that Bella and I would find our way back together again. I wanted desperately to know what Alice saw.

I was just about to begin typing my question when my inbox lit up again.

_You will follow her forever because you love her. Her life is in danger, so I will help you and her. But know this, Edward, one of you will not survive this. I'm sorry. More than I can say. –A._

I shut my laptop with more force than necessary. I 'listened' in to a few thoughts going on around me, but luckily, they were more absorbed in their own business to pay any attention to mine. I headed back out into the bright sunshine of day, pulling my cap down low and putting on my sunglasses. I walked back toward the hotel to Bella. If we were going to save her life, then it was time to tell her the whole story.


End file.
